New Power
by PrincessDarkSaku
Summary: Kagome went off on her own will she survive?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha**

Prologue

_Naraku was defeated and the jewel shard complete Kagome wished that the battle in the Jewel shard was gone and it disappeared Kagome was happy Naraku was finally out of this world but with a sacrifice she may never return to her time she is stuck in the past this is her story._


	2. I Hate You

Kagome sighed Inuyasha went off somewhere again Kagome looked out the window with sad eyes she felt she doesn't have a purpose here anymore but she stays for her friends speaking of friends she looks around only she was in Kaede hut.

She got up and went to look for them she was going through the forest when she finally found them at the Inuyasha tree she hid her aura and scent from them to surprise them then she saw Kikyou with them Kagome hid behind a tree "Kikyou can you do something about Kagome" Miroku said

"Hey Kikyou can do better spiritual powers than Kagome so doubt her" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha keep your voice down Kagome might here you" Sango demanded Kagome heart was breaking with every word

"I will I can send her back to her time and take her place a better miko than her" Kikyou stated

"Yeah Kikyou can you be my mommy" Shippo said

"Sure" Kikyou said Kagome was sad she was hurting

"It will be nice to have ye back sister" Kaede said

"Alright lets talk how were going to do this oh and Kikyou and me are mates" Inuyasha said

"I thought you said you wanted Kagome to be" Sango said

"I lied just needed her for the jewel shards to be gone I could care less about her" Inuyasha stated Kagome broke her eyes turned to a darkened brown she went to the hut and wrote a note : Dear everyone and Kikyou I left you don't want me here so I will leave never to see you again Your Jewel Shard Detector Kagome. Then she left Inuyasha and the gang came back and read the note happy they did not have to do it themselves to send her back to her time. But Kagome never returned to her time she left somewhere else.


	3. Who are you

**Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome was traveling with a broken heart she came upon a hut a priestess came out and saw Kagome she smiled at her Kagome was about to leave when the priestess spoke

"Wait Kagome" the priestess said Kagome whipped around

"How do you know me" Kagome said

"My master had a vision you would come and for us to train you" the priestess said Kagome stared at her and shrugged she didn't have anything else to do she went inside the hut and a older warrior was in there Kagome blinked

"You will be train in spiritual and warrior lets get started" the older warrior said and stood up the older warrior was a demon not just any demon Kagome heard about this demon it was legendary the toughest demon ever Kagome stared and bowed

"First spiritual that would be Kimono's job get started then I will watch" the older demon warrior said Kagome walked with Kimono outside first Kagome learned medicine and learned about all kinds of herbs Kagome learned fast in a week time she learned medicine and about all kinds of herbs

"Alright now the next thing is to connect with your powers and look inside of you for your real ones the one I see is a fake to hid your real power Kagome" Kimono said Kagome stared and nodded

"Good now meditate and look inside yourself" Kimono said Kagome sat down and meditated she took deep breaths she looked inside her all she could see were light pink her fake power she worked with that getting rid of it from her Kagome body glowed pink getting rid of the fake power in a day she completed that part now to find her real power she was looking then she saw it a box inside her she reached a hand out to open it she opened it then she was blasted by white light Kimono but a barrier around Kagome to keep her power from others sight Kagome was trying to calm it, it took her 3 days to finally calm her power and control it Kagome opened her eyes and stood up feeling better power wise Kimono was surprised for a girl who had a broken heart she had a purer power

"Good Kagome that's all I can teach you" Kimono went inside and the older demon warrior came out smiling "You are stronger than I thought lets get started"

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Demon Training

**Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha**

"you would not use arrows or a bow just hands for now use your spiritual powers to create weapons and control it hit this dummy with a arrow" the older demon said Kagome turned to the dummy she closed her eyes concentrating then Kagome felt something coming at her she dodged it a arrow whizzed past her she stared at the demon the demon smiled

"You have to think fast in battle when your trying to use something new now keep going" demon said Kagome sighed she closed her eyes again feeling her surroundings she felt arrows come at her she opened her eyes and dodged them the arrows kept on coming Kagome was getting irritated she put her power into her hands she crossed her arms into a x then she released her power out of arrows she hit the arrows and the dummy Kagome was breathing heavily

"Good now lets build up you endurance so you wont get wasted easily" the demon said

"We will start tomorrow I think you deserve some food" the demon said and went inside and so did Kagome they eat and went to sleep Kagome could not sleep no matter what for some reason she sighed and got up and went outside she put a barrier around herself and sat down and meditated her body glowed reenergized herself she stayed like that all night the demon woke up early to train Kagome the demon did not see her in bed so the demon checked outside the demon smiled and thought right Kagome was meditating sleep Kagome put her barrier down and got up and looked at the demon "I could not sleep so I meditated" Kagome said

"Like I thought you wont be able to sleep now unless you are with someone you love next to them in sleep you be able to meditate and regain your energy" the demon said Kagome stared at the demon and nodded

"Now lets get started lets get your running Kimono bring me the weights" the demon said Kagome sighed Kimono came out and put the weights on Kagome the she left Kagome felt the she was carrying a brick "You will not take them off unless I say so got it" the demon said Kagome nodded

"Walk to get the feel of them" Kagome twitched but she walked around the hut

"Ok now we will run" the demon created a illusion of a open field Kagome looked up and saw arrows and cursed herself "Run or die" the demon said then the arrows were released Kagome started running

"Right now they are on easy for now but it will get harder when I say so" Kagome kept running slowly a arrow nicked her on her face she ran faster she was running for a 8 hours

"Stop" Kagome stopped and the arrows did to Kagome was covered in bruises and scratches nothing serious Kagome walked inside the hut and Kimono applied medicine and bandages to her they eat dinner and Kimono and the demon fell asleep while Kagome went outside to meditate again she got her energy back sunrise greeted her when she opened her eyes then she felt something she got up and ran just in time the demon threw a boulder at her

"Good your getting faster lets get started then" the demon created the same illusion instead of arrows boulders Kagome twitched

"Run or get smashed" Kagome started to run quicker than last time 3 hours later she had lots of lucky dodges but her luck was running out when the boulders kept getting bigger she knew she better run faster 6 hours later Kagome was running fast all you could see was white then a big boulder came crashing down Kagome knew she could not out run it so she jumped on it when it came crashing down she landed on her feet and took off

"Stop" Kagome stopped breathing heavily

"Good we are going to work on your jumping now" the demon said Kagome nodded the illusion changed to jumping stones not your normal ones big tall ones

"Jump them all till you get to the last one you will not quit until your at the top" Kagome nodded and jumped on the first one the demon sat down and took out dinner Kagome jumped up to the next one but missed she landed on her butt she looked up the stones were straight she got up and tried again this time succeeding weights plus jumping really tiring she jumped to the third one 24 hours later Kagome jumped one the 50th one she had to take some breaks to get her energy back up one more to go she got ready to jump when the rock was starting to break beneath her she knew there was a catch she jumped knowing full well if she missed she will fall to her death sweat ran down her face her foot missed her eyes wide than she acted face she grabbed the rock with her hand and back flipping onto the rock she kneeled down winded the rock broke beneath her she cursed herself she jumped down onto the boulders then she touched ground the demon was smiling at her Kagome felt like she was on fire

"That is enough for know get something to eat" Kagome got up and went inside the hut to eat than she meditated the demon was now going to teach her weapons all kinds of weapons strengths and weaknesses it took Kagome a month to learn about the sword now she was going to use them which took another month Kagome was done training

"Your done good job not many people survive are training now fight me with everything you know" the demon said Kagome nodded and took her battle stance and the demon grabbed a staff into a battle stance Kagome waited the demon attacked Kagome created a staff also and blocked the demon attack Kagome jumped away from the demon and gathered her energy quick and fired a ball of white light which knocked the demon a bit but Kagome moved fast she dodged the demon attack and pulled out a knife she appeared behind the demon "Draw" Kimono called out the demon also pulled out a knife the demon smiled Kagome bowed "Come Kagome" the demon said they went inside

"You can take the weights off now" Kagome did so and handed them to Kimono Kagome felt ten times better "You have passed Kagome now I will reveal my name is Hitachi and I know that you know that I am the legendary demon I never really took a apprentice in I usually make the training so hard they quit I thought you would too but I was wrong and I am glad since I am going to die" Hitachi said Kagome stared at Hitachi sadly

"Don't look so sad for me I am old really old I needed a new legendary warrior for the West" Hitachi said Kagome recognized something "Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"You know him of course you do you were with that Inuyasha Sesshomaru let me choose whoever person I want for a warrior as long as this person is strong see I knew Sesshomaru when he was a baby I trained him he owes me this" Hitachi said Kagome nodded

"Kagome" Kimono said Kagome looked over at her "I am not really Kimono my name is actually Miriko I came back for this when you destroyed the jewel shard I knew you where strong and pure hearted to destroy the jewel shard" Miriko said Kagome sat there shocked but quickly recovered and nodded "Kagome take this and put it on it is the cloths of a legendary warrior of the west" Hitachi said and handed her the package

"Here is a sword with your power in it only you can use it" Hitachi said "Go and try on the outfit I made it" Miriko said Kagome got up and went and changed she came out her midnight black hair was the same length her brown still dark her outfit was black pants she had a belt that looks like Sesshomaru sash a piece hung of her waist a bit her shirt was red a black belt tied onto it a symbol if the Legendary Warrior of the West on it her sword hung from her hips Miriko gushed at her handiwork

"One more than so people know you are really who you are my necklace" Hitachi said he took of his necklace a symbol was on it, it read off all the Legendary warriors names all demons Kagome's name appeared after Hitachi the only miko warrior Hitachi put it on her it glowed than stopped Kagome bowed Hitachi and Miriko smiled

"Our time is up Kagome it was nice to meet you" Hitachi said "I hope you find your light again I know you will" Miriko said then they vanished into the wind then the hut did Kagome sighed she know had something to do she walked off to the west she was not the only one headed out that way Inuyasha gang was going to.


	5. Rin and Sesshormaru

**Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome was walking than she heard a scream Kagome took off in a flash of white she came into the viewing to see little Rin and a big demon about to eat her Kagome jumped in front of Rin who was unconscious now "Get out of the way girl unless you want to get eaten" the demon said

"No I will not let you harm her I am the Legendary Warrior of the West you better back off or die" Kagome said in a threatening voice the demon stared at her and saw the necklace

"I don't care" the demon growled

"Fine by me" Kagome said in a bored voice she grabbed her sword out putting her powers into it the air changed around them

"Die" Kagome said then she jumped into the air and brought her sword down cutting the demon and purifying it than she jumped down and put her sword back she walked to Rin and kneeled down she checked Rin for any wound but none she fainted out of fright Kagome felt around for Sesshomaru but could not feel him near by or Jaken she was confused than Rin started to wake she opened her eyes and looked at Kagome

"Kagome!!" Rin yelled and hugged her

"Rin it is nice to see but why are you out here by yourself" Kagome asked

"I got lost from Jaken and that demon found you saved me Kagome" Rin said beaming at Kagome, Kagome heart soften to Rin

"Well I better get you to Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"Kagome where are your friends" Rin asked

"There not my friends anymore they kicked me out they never wanted to be my friend I guess I was just someone they could use then throw out" Kagome said

"That is so sad Rin will be your friend Kagome I never had a girl friend just Jaken and Sesshomaru" Rin said "Ok Kagome would be your girl friend Rin lets go before Sesshomaru has a fit looking for you" Kagome Rin nodded Kagome thought to her self that she is starting to talk like Sesshomaru she sighed

"Get on my back Rin and hold on tight where were you with Sesshomaru" Kagome asked

"Over there Kagome" Rin said and climbed on Kagome's back and she jumped and took off she was flying through the trees being careful with Rin than Kagome felt Sesshomaru she slowed down then she jumped down and looked behind her Rin was asleep Kagome smiled

"Rin wake up Sesshomaru is up ahead" Kagome said Rin yawned and opened her eyes she jumped off Kagome's back "Come on Kagome lets go" Rin said and took off

"Rin wait" Kagome said and sighed she took off after Rin they came to a river and Sesshomaru was talking to Jaken "What do you mean you lost her Jaken" Sesshomaru said with venom "Lord Sesshomaru" Rin yelled Sesshomaru looked up

"Rin" Sesshomaru said "There you are girl you should have not have taken off you could have been killed" Jaken said "I almost did but Lady Kagome saved me" Rin said Sesshomaru looked in Kagome direction Kagome walked up and bowed

"Lord Sesshomaru Hitachi has sent me he trained me and he appointed me Legendary Warrior of the West" Kagome said and showed him the necklace Sesshomaru quickly took his sword out and attacked her but Kagome was just as fast her sword drawn her power canceled out his swords power he drew his sword back and so did she

"Hitachi has picked well" Sesshomaru said

"But that is Inuyasha wench" Jaken said Kagome gave him a death glare that could match Sesshomaru's

"Why are you not with him Kagome" Sesshomaru Kagome was taken aback when he called her by her name and not miko not like he did before

"He betrayed me kicked me out like a tool so I left" Kagome said

"I see" Sesshomaru said than he looked at Jaken and Rin "Go look for some food you two" Sesshomaru said and they left Sesshomaru than turned to Kagome and bowed Kagome stared at him wide eyed

"You don't have to do that Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said Sesshomaru smirked

"But I have to and call me Sesshomaru you will be treated as my equal since we both trained and survived Hitachi's brutal training" Sesshomaru said Kagome nodded

"And I bowed to give you my respect and trust you would will not be a tool like Inuyasha thinks you are but a person" Sesshomaru said Kagome smiled and bowed in return

"I give you my respect and trust Sesshomaru" Kagome said Rin ran out of the forest with Jaken in tow "I got food Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said Kagome walked up to Rin "Lets see what you got I can make some good soup with this I can teach you if you want Rin" Kagome said and Rin nodded Kagome set up a fire and put a barrier around it

"Wow that is cool Lady Kagome" Rin said Kagome showed Rin how to make soup than they were down Rin sat down eating and so did Jaken "Lord Sesshomaru I made soup want to try" Rin asked Sesshomaru was going to say no but he looked at Kagome who was death glaring at him he sighed and took it and eat it Kagome smiled and eat Rin and Jaken fell asleep. Kagome sat getting ready to meditate

"Are you not going to sleep" Sesshomaru said "I cant sleep anymore with my power just reenergize it" Kagome said "I see" Sesshomaru said "You can get some sleep I will keep watch" Kagome said

"I don't sleep either" Sesshomaru said Kagome nodded and started to meditate than she felt something she concentrated on it

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said "I know my brother is in my land" Sesshomaru said "Should I take care of it" Kagome said. "No we will be meeting up with them soon and I like to see Inuyasha surprise face" Sesshomaru said Kagome shook her head than she saw Rin struggling in her sleep having a nightmare Kagome got up and went to her and started to sing

"Sleep little angel let your dreams take you away and let this song banish all of those nightmares that haunt you I will be here for you so don't worry sleep little angel let your dreams take you away filled with flowers rainbows horses swim with fish so sleep little angel and dream away…" Kagome sang

Rin stopped struggling and entered a peaceful sleep Kagome got up and went back to her spot Sesshomaru was staring at her "I never heard you sing before do you sing for Inuyasha group too" Sesshomaru asked "No I didn't I never let them know I could sing it was my sanctum when I was there if I sang for them my sanctum would not be mine anymore" Kagome said "But I heard you sing and so did Rin" Sesshomaru asked "That is because I wanted to let you in and Rin too" Kagome said they both fell silent.


	6. Trouble

**Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha**

Morning broke through they pack up and left Inuyasha gang was up ahead Sesshomaru stopped "Rin Jaken stay here" Sesshomaru said and they nodded and took off to do whatever they do

"Kagome change your cloths" Sesshomaru said Kagome looked at him like he was crazy but complied she changed her outfit with her powers into her uniform from school

"You will go into their group and stay there" Sesshomaru said Kagome was in shock

"Why" Kagome said "I want to watch Inuyasha for awhile while he is in my land and why is he here got that now think quick Kagome" Sesshomaru said and attacked her she dodged and took off running from him than she broke out into a meadow

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled dodging Sesshomaru at the same time she took her arrows out and fired it at Sesshomaru he took out his sword at blocked it but was pushed into a tree Kagome thought opps a little to tough there

"Kagome" Inuyasha yelled in shock that she was still here Kagome ran to him

"Get back here you stupid Miko" Sesshomaru growled out Kagome flinched

"No you don't Sesshomaru WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha called out Sesshomaru dodged it and left Kagome was faking breathing heavily not really winded

"Kagome I thought you left" Sango said "The well would not let me go back" Kagome said "Are you alright Kagome" Miroku said

"Yup so why are you guys here anyways in the West land" Kagome asked

"We should ask you the same thing" Kikyou said "I accidentally went here and Sesshomaru almost killed me" Kagome said "Lucky for you we were here Kagome" Inuyasha said Kagome nodded "Why don't you come with us Kagome what we need to do involves lots of spiritual power and we need a little bit more" Miroku said Kagome nodded and they left the gang arrived were there was supposed to go "So why are we hear" Kagome said

"To destroy Sesshomaru and his kingdom" Inuyasha said Kagome stared at him "Lets begin" Sango said Kagome was confused Kikyou did something than Miroku "What is going on here" Kagome yelled "Sesshomaru will turn into his demon rage he will lose control and destroy is kingdom we will stop it when he is done" Sango said Kagome was shocked

"STOP!!" Kagome cried out "Why Kagome" Inuyasha said Kagome transformed back to her outfit

"I am the Legendary Warrior of the West and I say stop" Kagome growled out

"Your joking" Inuyasha laughed "She is right Inuyasha" Kikyou said but Kagome already took off fast. She reached Sesshomaru and saw the trees destroyed Rin and Jaken cowering and dodging Sesshomaru's rage "Sesshomaru Stop" Kagome called out but it fell on death ears

"Rin Jaken Run Now!!" Kagome yelled and they ran off Sesshomaru was going to kill Rin Kagome got in his way she was pushed into a tree Rin and Jaken were gone it was just Kagome Sesshomaru attacked Kagome dodged she knew if she doesn't do anything he will die she thought was something she prayed for it to work she gathered her will and sang

"Calm the rage Calm the sadness enter my sanctum feel the peace around you the river flows the birds sing I see you inside my sanctum I come up to you and we dance to the calmness of my sanctum than I kiss you and you smile Calm the rage Calm the sadness enter my sanctum and kiss me" Kagome sang

Sesshomaru was in the middle of an attack instead of killing her he kissed her Kagome felt like she was on fire if Sesshomaru was not holding her Kagome would probably melt right there Sesshomaru fell Kagome grabbed him he was knocked out she was shaking from crying she hold Sesshomaru tight to her she wiped her tears then Inuyasha gang came into view

"Kagome why did you do that" Inuyasha growled Kagome put down Sesshomaru gently

"I will protect him with my life" Kagome called out "Why what has he done to you when you came to us he was trying to kill you" Kikyou said Kagome snorted

"Yeah right it was a show if it was a real fight the trees would be destroyed" Kagome said Inuyasha pulled out Tensiga "Get out of the way Kagome" Inuyasha growled "No" Kagome said "WIND SCAR!!" Kagome got ready but nothing happened Inuyasha sword did not transform Kagome thought quick she made a white light and flashed them and disappeared with Sesshomaru.

Kagome appeared at a cave Rin and Jaken was there they saw her and ran up to her "Is Lord Sesshomaru alright" Rin and Jaken asked at the same time Kagome nodded she walked into the cave and put a barrier up she sat Sesshomaru down and put his head onto her lap Rin was crying and shaking "Rin its ok now its ok" Kagome said but Rin would not calm down neither was Jaken who was scared Kagome sang again to calm everyone down

"Don't worry little ones its going to be alright I promise you I get rid of the evil I bring you to the light I will protect you Don't worry please Don't worry its going to be fine" Kagome sang

Rin and Jaken fell asleep Kagome sighs and looks at Sesshomaru she sings softer to herself "If there a price for rotten judgment I guess already won that no man is worth the aggravation No chance No way I won't it no its to ceil shay I thought my heart has learned its lessen if feels good to start up my head is screaming get a grip girl or are you dying to cry your heart out No way I wont say it oh I least out loud I wont say I am in love" Kagome sang

a tear slid down her cheek and landed on Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru its my fault your like this I never do anything right I be better off gone" Kagome said she put Sesshomaru down and left the cave the barrier would stay up she left Kagome ran through the trees fast she got where she was going the well she jumped through it and went through to her time.

Sesshomaru wakes up he looks around he remembered what happened he could not stop it he almost kill Rin and Kagome but Kagome sang and stopped the rage he looked around looking for Kagome he couldn't find her than something hit his hand he looked down Kagome's necklace he remembers her singing and saying its her fault he gets mad "Jaken take care of Rin" Sesshomaru demanded and left to find her he knew about this well that takes her to her home that's where he is heading.

Kagome opens her eyes and gets out of the well she ran to her house "MOM!!GRANDPA!!!SOUTA!!" Kagome yelled a women walks out she smiles "You must be Kagome they told me you might come back here they left for America" the woman said and went back inside Kagome fell to her knees and cried "Kagome" Kagome whipped around to find Sesshomaru "Go Back Kagome" Sesshomaru said and left Kagome blinked and got up and went the well she breathed heavily and jumped just when Sesshomaru jumped into the well so they collided when she appeared back in time forever "OW!!" Kagome yelled Sesshomaru threw her against the wall and put the necklace back on "Your staying Kagome" Sesshomaru said "What are you going to do about it" Kagome said "This" Sesshomaru said then he kissed her Kagome was on cloud 9 she melted into the kiss he broke it off and jumped out of the well Kagome was still in shock she broke out of it and jumped out and chased Sesshomaru down.


	7. Happy Ending

**Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha**

Epilogue

_Kagome was watching the stars outside the palace someone grabbed her from behind she looked at the one she fell in love she leaned into him feeling his warmth "Sesshomaru" Kagome breath out they were married they had children 500 years later Kagome was still with him Sesshomaru since she is the Legendary Warrior she could live a long time she watched herself grow up and went into the well Kagome was Happy she found her Light._

**REVIEW!! OR I WILL SEND KAGOME AFTER YOU!!**

**Kagome: Why did I get brought up in this**


End file.
